If I was reborn into KHR!
by LuckyNumber1
Summary: I was reborn, why, how? I don't know, but I was, now I got to live my life as someone that wasn't me before I died. How do you live, knowing you are someone else, and you are expected to follow a manga that you once read as a child. Why, do you feel as if you belong here when you were no one before?
1. Prologue

Hello, welcome to my story, I am glad you are joining me on this adventure, however, I have a few things to do before you can start this story.

* * *

One of those things happens to be WARNINGS: This is a yaoi...for those that don't know this term, it is a Homosexual relationship, this means exactly what it means. This story has homosexual relationship pairings.I write any type of relationship, I do not discriminate on this, nor do I feel uncomfortable in talking of this.

* * *

Opinionly, I have no ill will. So, with this said if you do not like this, you can freely leave, no one will judge you.

* * *

My next warning is that this story is mature, meaning they will have mature themes, I am pretty sure most of you have an understanding of what is mature, if not, well I am sure you will learn.

* * *

Nevertheless, to Reviewers of this story and to any and all readers, if you leave a review do not be surprised I will not reply, does it mean I don't read, no, I have my reasons, I also say this on my profile, too, in honesty,most of my rules are on my profile, they are not hard rules, a simple easy common courtesy I will say. Anyway, Everyone is entitled to an opinion, this is something I live by, whether or not I agree with others or not, so be respectful.

* * *

My next point is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not own their characters, I just own this story, and my Original Characters, anything that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn, is to their respective owners. This is purely unpaid entertainment for the fans, to the fans.

* * *

Good, now, if any mistakes, do not shout it out to the world like I don't know it, I do, will I fix it, I can try, but there will always be something, so do not get your hopes up for a perfectly well written story, I don't get paid for this. Yes, I said it, I do not take back my earlier words on respect, nope, but it really needed to besaid. All my stories are edited by me, written by me. Hours are put into these stories, and I like to share them with you guys, so please, respect the authors, they honestly don't get paid for this.

* * *

And Finally, yes finally, this prologue is short, my reason, it was the best place to end it. Will it always be this short? I don't know. I write it like it wants to be written. Now, goodbye, have fun reading, and I will catch you in the next chapter. =)

* * *

PROLOGUE- Death of who I use to be.

I didn't expect it to end like this. I thought things would have been fine. That everything would have been okay, that nobody would put into action the things they said. I thought I was smart. How foolish was I, how foolish did I really think, to be surprised that my death was so cliché? How cliché it was for me to think these things while I was bleeding out. I looked at the blue sky, it was pretty, no clouds, I was so happy to know that if it ended at least people could finally move on, could finally forget the girl who sat in the back, the girl who watched them grow into such nasty fools, so ugly. It was a relief really, however, I never expected a random car to be my death, for me at least. I heard the speakers before my hearing left me. They said that I was at the wrong time, wrong place, that if I had watched where I was going I wouldn't be in this mess. I was watching, and I did see, and I did caution myself, so how come I was in front that car, the one who hit me, the one that killed me.

Neverminded the thought, I think, my mind is blank, my vision turned white, why was it white, I think? Oh, yes, I was dying, dead, but why, never mind it, I am sleepy, when I wake up, I'll be in my bed, having just had a nightmare, never mind it, I tell myself, never mind it. In the darkness, there is nothing, when one is asleep, they dream, but what happens when there is no dream, but still consciousness? Where the mind never shuts down, however, the body is clearly asleep? This is where I am at. In a darkness so vast, I cannot see my body, I don't even know if it is there. Where is there? I wonder, to myself, that if there is where, and my body is there, then where is my head if my body is there, and my head is here, and here being neither there, or where? It was a conundrum, one that played into my mind and left me breathless. Did I breathe? No, it was not breath that left me, it was me that left I to leave me in this vast darkness, so, I tell myself that if I just left, then what is me, a dream, a husk, no, not husk, but a shell, so, why did I think?

To say these questions plagued my mind was an understatement in and of itself. I was alone, I had not a fancy god, no fancy power, no nothing, I was dead, I was alone, and I was nothing. However, nothing is still something when it is considered nothing. So, I waited, in my mind, questioning impossibilities and waited my time. Soon, however, I heard, hear? Voices, muffled but there, they where loud, racket, my mind supplied. Racket in this vast darkness…. No not vast darkness, but pinkish? How did I not see it I never will guess, how my darkness became something is a conundrum that astounded my post-existence that I called my death. Soon, my muffled, pink worlds, turned to the chaotic muffled pink world. To I, who was alone, for me who never learned of this existence, it was a shock to the system, to me, at least.

It was then, my world brightened, the muffled turned loud and clear, the trembles turned to chaotic movement. It was then I took my first real breath, only to let out a wail. What was happening?

"…looks healthy…. a …..."

"My…Name…...Love…?"

"Rin…ki" My mind drifted off again, but the one word stuck, Rin…Was this my name?

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you review, I thank you for that too. Have a good day, a good night, or a good holiday! Farewell! =)


	2. Chapter 1 : The Story of My Past

When I was alive, I always wondered how babies thought, in fact, I always wanted to see life from their perspective. Though, when I got older I realized, I was glad I didn't remember being one. Now, I can say with confidence that being a baby is the best and worst thing that could ever happen to my 16-year-old self. It was disconcerting to find myself staring into the eyes of a beautiful woman, her hair was so blonde, it looked white. However, it was her eyes that really shocked me, they were an ice blue, bright and full of life, it memorized me. I was blinded when she smiled, and started to talk in a language I never heard of, but knew it was familiar, was this Italian?

The next person to come into view was a man, he was just as handsome as his smirk was, however, he was intimidating, and very tall, almost too tall. He never stopped smirking even when he lifted me up and stared at me. However, his eyes softened, and his smirk was less shit eating and more a smile.

Then the man turned to the women, who smiled and wiped a tear. He sat down next to her, and leaned against the big pillow she was on, he was still holding me comfortably in his arms, as he turned to the woman.

"Rin looks just like you, mina. Just as beautiful as the ocean." He surprisingly said in English. The woman smiled and replied in Italian.

"Nah, Mina, this child, our child, will grow to be amazing. Rin will live to know his parent's legacy and earn the title. We are after all well-influenced individuals." He said as he played with my flailing hand.

The woman, who was my mother, smiled a small smile, however, her eyes dimmed, and she said something, only for the man, my father, to make a clicking noise in the back of his throat.

"Never mind that Mina, we will be fine, Rin will be fine." He reassured her. It still didn't calm her mother down.

"I said it's fine, besides, Rin will grow to be an amazing boy, you watch, Mina, Rin will surpass both of us." I giggled a little, before his words set in, what?

"BOY!" I screamed, only for it to come out as a wail. The next few minutes ran in a blur; however, it was refreshing to know that I had the power to make such an intimidating man, make such wimpy faces. My mother must have been a pr because she calmly gathered me in her arms and rocked me to sleep.

When I woke up from my impromptu nap, it was to a slightly dark room, the only thing visible was the moonlight shining into the crib, it was at this time, my baby self-decided to take over. Never be said that babies cry for nothing, they do, they really, really do.

"Shhh," my mother said, as she came into view. It was unfortunate that baby's sight is limited to newborns, for I wondered just briefly where she was all the time to be here so quick. Apparently, I was very, very hungry, as a baby, it was instinct to suck milk out of a mother's breast, however for a reborn baby it was both equally normal, and equally embarrassing. My mind never stayed on the thought though.

* * *

Time passed in a blur of learning, and relearning many things, and by many, I mean very many. I learn six languages by this time, all by ear, and none taught, apparently, both my parents spoke different languages, the rest of my family the same, conversations were always done in different languages, to any other person this was confusing, but to my house, it was everyday life. My baby life, was filled with learning and growing, nothing at all interesting happened, to be honest, it was the same thing every day. Now though, I am four and am walking, talking, and interacting, I am learning many things, one of those things is martial arts. I am a prodigy if the shocked faces of many instructors made it obvious. It became common, I suppose to be able to take a grown man down at such a young age, it was in my blood I suppose. Personally, I didn't care, my mind was older than my body, my whole world was flipped on its head, and I learned to just deal with it, my life as a woman dead, and now a boy, I had a much more freedom than I did as a woman, or a girl, no more dresses, no more, "don't play in the mud" now I can do whatever I wanted…Right?

Wrong, my mother had a fetish, a big one, that she put onto me, she loved to dress me in dresses, and treat me as her little girl. It annoyed me and made me angry, but the one time I told her no, she cried, and guilt tripped me to wear this ugly pink frilly dress for a picture shoot. How I wished I was older, so I didn't have to go through with the trouble. Nevertheless, for now, I barely ever saw my father, and when I did, he would stay as a background character, never really interacting, the only evidence of his love, was the gifts, the many, many gifts for many ages, it was like he had decided to buy my whole life's worth of gifts, somewhere unfortunately very inappropriate. Also, the letters, he gave me letters, as a way of communication, it irked me that he was awkward and weird, but he never changed.

As time moved on, and it came closer and closer to the month of my birth, I learned many things, many very important things, I was apparently an heir, of what I did not know yet, but that my father was also a very infamous person, so much so that he could not even walk around his own house without someone running from him. To me, he looked like a well-placed idiot, who had very unfortunate mishaps, but to the outside world, he was considered a terrifying monster. Too bad, I never saw him work, then I could have had actual proof of just how scary he could be if he wasn't shoving well-meaning, but books worth of letters on many topics, for all that he did, he still could not work up the courage to talk to me in a normal voice instead of standing there till I was done the reading.

Next to happen in my crazy life was to find that the people that visited me, and taught me, were not friends of my family, but my tutors and they were to teach me the ways of being a rich prodigy. I also learned how to fight, it was something I honestly excelled at, surprising since I did it all in my mother's chosen dresses. It was a mandatory thing, and I questioned why countless times, although, to myself, I decided it was better left unanswered and sucked up my pride as a growing four-year-old boy and channeled my old dead female self. Did this all help me to keep my pride, unfortunately, it made it worse and I was constantly feeling like I was slowly losing my new founded manliness.

To sum it all up, my four-year-old life was NORMAL, or as normal as someone born to filthy rich parents that did questionable things and was raising their boy to be a cross-dressing fighting maniac. It was not even questionable whether this life was different than the one I left, I'm just glad I don't have to sit through hours of boring classes with people I outright hated. To the present self, I just finished my Japanese language lesson, and was finally on my first break of the day, being four was hard, but for my older mind, it set a standard of stability that was very much needed. So, I did what I normally did for my breaks, I ran amuck in the back fields, and I say fields because this was a legitimate castle, and we owned miles upon miles of dense forest and open fields. As I was chasing one of the castle's cats, I noticed something off, something very off. There was a clear barrier one that if you were to stare straight it would be missed, the barrier pulsing, and at the edges slight miss pulsed, however to a passing guard the sight of a pulsating clear barrier that surrounds the castle would not have been noticed, for they were as clear as the barrier itself. I only noticed because I was small, and I hit the barrier.

By this point, it was silent, too silent, and I, Rin, was starting to worry. Despite being a cross-dressing, fighter, and have the mind of a teenager, my biology was that of a four-year-old, and the first instinct to hit was to find my mother. I am not embarrassed to say that I ran to the only place I knew where she would be, her bedroom. As I slammed the door opened, I froze, my eyes, I thought were deceiving, why was my mother dead, why was my father lying there not moving, was he dead too? No, it couldn't be, I slowly inched forward, my focus on the immovable bodies, and as I reached the closest one, I felt my knees give way. They were unrecognizable, their faces were torn, skinned from their bone, like someone wanted to erase their identities, the legs bent and misshapen, and the worse would be the bloodied message on the wall.

"Help!" It was obviously my mother, for her finger still lingered unmoving on the corner of the last letter. I was nothing, in that instant, I felt the four-year-old boy very much in this moment, and the realization came to me, someone murdered them, someone killed them, and they could still be here, I needed to go. I hurried to get up, only to be knocked flying into a wall.

"Hehe, I didn't think they would procreate, oh look, the little Hun lived, why she must be frightened." I shook my head, and looked up, into the darkness and straight into the face of my parent's killer. I growled and attacked the man, my minimum fighting skills did not save me the beating. I felt bone break and got beaten into the ground. I thought, this was it, this is where I die, again.

* * *

"Did you?"

"Die?"

"Yes."

"Oh no, I didn't die, but it was a bitch getting out of there."

"Oh, how so."

* * *

I blinked, my eyes blurry, where was I? Oh, yes, that's right I should be dead. I scrambled to my feet, my bones creaking, and pain ran through my body, how the hell was I even moving. I fell and knew I could not get back up, so I resorted to crawling my way out of that door, praying that my parent's killer was gone, and I would live, pray that my parents found heaven or something, anything, just to make it out that room.

I hit a bump when I realized I had stairs to go down.

* * *

"How did you go down those stairs?"

"I threw myself down them."

"and how are you even alive?!"

"Luck."

* * *

The pain was imperishable, I blanked out, maybe; honestly, I have no idea how I survived throwing myself down a flight of stairs at four, but I did it. Crawled my way out the doors of the mansion and into the unknown forest. I don't remember much after that, my first real conscious memory was that winter when I finally saw the first sign of civilization, by that point, I was already unrecognizable for the public, scarred up, skin and bones, I didn't look the child born of the mansion in the forest. I learned that the town I ended up in, really didn't take kindly to kids like me, kids that were street dwellers as it was.

* * *

"How were you treated?"

"Oh, you know, the same old, same old, like trash, like shit, if you weren't quick enough you died, if not, you were owned as a dog, and lived like one till they brained washed you as one."

"Gosh, that sounds horrible."

"That was life in my country, my world, it was everyday life, even my mansion had a few dogs, granted my country was backwards, it was a cult-like country, based on a large island in the middle of the Pacific, it isn't mapped, and you won't see it from helicopter to the world, we don't exist, but to the underground, we are ruling royalty."

"Were you ever a dog?"

"That's a secret."

"Ahem. I thank you, Mr.?"

"Mr. Murasaki."

"Mr. Murasaki, for your time, now please excuse me, I have other things to attend to." I nodded to the lady shrink, my face twisted into a smirk. I never let my eyes off her, I smirked a little wider seeing her twitch uncomfortably. Other matters, huh? Don't you mean, you are going talk to your other shrink friends, to answer the Government agents, that's been watching us, of course, you are, this is an interrogation after all.

"No, problem, you are excused," I say in a pleasant voice, as I nodded, and watch as the shrink walks out. Confused, of course, this is twenty years later, and I am being interrogated, I bet you thought this was the first chapter, thought that this whole thing was about my past life, oh no, that's what they want you to believe, no, this is a story I made up, but those shrinks out there, they will believe me, they will walk in, in about five minutes, tell me that I am free to go, and I will leave, take a taxi, and move on, by this point, this building will be up in flames and I will be long gone. That's the plan anyway.

* * *

"You are free to go, your story checks out, I am sorry for wasting your time, but you understand you were a highly suspect, I apologize for the horrible interrogation, but it is our country's laws you see."

"No problem, Miss, I understand, and no need to apologize, I was just there in the wrong place, and the wrong time."

"Goodbye, then."

"Bye."

I hailed a taxi, told the driver to head to the nearest airport, I had about one hour, I got there, went through customs, and got first class. I looked out the window of my plane and noticed the smoke off in the distance, checking the time, I smiled. All of the days work.

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Hello?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I slammed the phone closed, no need to explain, the money was already transferred. I smiled and laid back, all of the days work indeed.


End file.
